


Focus

by taecheeks



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecheeks/pseuds/taecheeks
Summary: a drabble based offthis art by @enoticrobin“when Andrew is sick and tired of Neil who watches his stupid exy videos very often”





	

**Author's Note:**

> find it on my tumblr [here](http://exyqueenday.tumblr.com/post/157998100622/a-drabble-based-off-this-art-by-enoticrobin-when). I've been practicing writing Andreil fic, that is why I have been posting it both here and on y tumblr to receive as much feedback as possible. All is appreciated, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> [the fanart linked in the summary actually KILLED me]

The dorm is empty and quiet, only the sounds from outside seeping in through their cracked window here and there. Neil is tired, exhaustion making his limbs feel too heavy. He knows if he lays down he will fall asleep within minutes, so he sits with his elbows digging into the sides of his knees and fists pressed under his chin to keep his eyes forward.

He can barely focus on the players running around the bright screen of the computer sat in front of his legs, but he tries. Kevin had given him a million different clips to watch and he has spent the last hour keeping himself awake to do so. (His fault really, since he has pushed them off to the very last minute.) They don’t even have a game for another week, but Kevin had just given him a hard glare when he had mentioned it.

Andrew lays on the bed to the left of him, pressed against the wall with a bag of skittles resting on his belly and a book hovering over his face. Neil can feel whenever Andrew’s eyes slide over to him, but he doesn't speak. He keeps the game’s volume down low enough that he would be able to hear Andrew through his ear phones if he did.

Neil shifts, eyes closing for a moment as the announcers discuss the player’s during a break. Names and statistics attempt to break through his sleep hazed mind, which lags trying to keep up with the fast pace of the announcers’ voices. He tries to fight off his yawn, but he knows he is unsuccessful when a skittle pelts him in the cheek.

Over his shoulder he sees that Andrew’s dark eyes are heavy on him. He tosses another skittle at him, this time hitting Neil in the shoulder before he turns his attention back to his book.

Neil considers skipping the rest of the game, or at least skipping to the end to get enough detail to convince Kevin he had watched it in its entirety before the bed dips from Andrew’s movement beside him.

It is only a moment before he feels the warmth of Andrew near his back, not actually touching but close enough that Neil’s heart stutters in his chest as Andrew pulls out one of his ear phones.

“Wake up,” Andrew mutters quietly, his breath cascading over the shell of Neil’s ear. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil answers without hesitation. He wants to push back against him, to rest against his chest, but he remains still as Andrew moves so both of his legs are on either side of him.

Andrew’s breath drags down his jaw and neck, until resting over his pulse. Andrew’s fingers slide over the outside of his thigh, rubbing at the fabric of his sweatpants for a moment before he finally presses his lips down. Neil tilts his head to allow him access, swallowing down the gasp on his tongue.

Neil loses his attempt at focusing as Andrew’s palms wander over his thighs, his teeth sharp against the sensitive part of his neck. Arousal crackles down his spine and warms through his belly as Andrew’s chest presses into his back.

“What are you-” Neil starts, but he swallows the rest down because he doesn't want Andrew to stop. He grips at the edge of the computer in front of him, needing something to do with his hands as Andrew’s fingers tickle under the brim of his shirt.

“Waking you up,” Andrew murmurs before he presses an open mouthed kiss to the corner of Neil’s jaw. “Just keep watching your stupid Exy.”

Neil isn't sure how Andrew expects him to pay attention to anything other than the warmth of his palm sliding over the bare skin of his abdomen towards his chest, or the fingers of his other hand gripping into the inside of his thigh. Neil parts his legs like a habit, careful not to knock over the computer as he does so.

“I could turn it off -” Neil starts to suggest, but Andrew’s teeth clamp down on his skin to quiet him.

“I don’t want to hear Kevin’s bitching,” Andrew tells him simply.

A shiver trembles through Neil as Andrew’s thumb grazes over his perked nipple. Andrew soothes his tongue over the marks left behind, as if he can feel the way his skin throbs from the touch of his mouth.

“Quiet,” Andrew says, lips tickling back over his ear as he shifts his hand between Neil’s legs. “Still yes?”

Neil nods. He hadn't even realized he had made a noise. The shouts and cheers in his ear seem quier compared to loud as the sound of his heart pulsing against his ear drums.

His legs jerk wider again in response to the pressure of Andrew’s hand, his dick twitching under the touch. His skin feels hot, burning, as Andrew’s hand moves against him and he tenses as not to roll his hips up into the touch.

The vibration of a moan he can't hear hits his throat, and Andrew bites his jaw in retaliation.

“I want to touch you,” Andrew says hotly in his ear, his hand slipping away from his abdomen so he can thumb at the band of Neil’s sweatpants. “Can you be quiet?”

“Yeah,” Neil breathes, though he knows he can't promise it. They have the dorm to themselves, but neither Kevin nor Nicky had said when they would be back.

The cool air from the window soothes his bare are skin as Andrew pushes his sweatpants and briefs to the middle of his thighs. His nails glide over the inside of Neil’s thighs as he drags his hands back up, and Neil bites down on his bottom lip so hard it hurts.

Neil sinks more into Andrew’s as he fists his shirt to calm the small tremble in his fingers. He drags the material up enough to see the way Andrew’s slender fingers wrap around the thick of his cock. The spark under his skin and the arousal coursing through his limbs has washed away any lingering exhaustion, but it has taken his focus away from the game.  

Pleasure bubbles in his belly as Andrew’s hand moves over his length. He digs his teeth hard into his bottom lip, hoping the vibrations of his soft moans in his throat are quiet.

Andrew rolls his palm over the head, before his thumb slides through the precome collected along his slit. He shivers as Andrew slicks it down his length. Andrew's chin digs into his shoulder as if he too is watching the way his hand looks around Neil’s swollen cock.

Neil turns his head, cheek hitting Andrew’s. His lips part, an invite to a kiss he doesn't get.

Instead, Andrew strokes him slowly as his other hand comes up to press against his throat. The pressure of his thumb against his jawbone causes Neil’s head to turn front, eyes latching back onto the Exy game.

“Your homework, Neil. Focus.”

Neil shutters out a harsh breath as Andrew twists his wrist and works over his cock at a growing speed. His grip tightens on his shirt, his other hand digging into his thigh to keep his hips from fucking up into Andrew’s touch. The only thing keeping him from feeling as if he might shatter from the pleasure pulsing through him is the way Andrew’s arms cage around him.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil moans quietly as Andrew’s thumb rests against his pulse. His thighs tremble as the pleasure builds through him, his fingers gripping hard into his thighs. The computer tilts some as he scooches down, following the movement of Andrew’s fingers. The screen flashes red as USC scores, the screams from the fans in his ears muting the sound of his moan as Andrew’s fingers roll over his balls.

Neil inhales harshly, his moans bubbling in his chest from Andrew’s short, quick strokes around the head. His hips jerk at the spark of pleasure in his abdomen. Andrew nips the soft flesh of his ear as he slides the hand on Neil’s throat closer to his chin. His thumb flicks out, rubbing against Neil’s bottom lip before he pushes his thumb between his teeth.

The press of Andrew’s thumb against his tongue muffles the sound he lets out as he comes, hips jerking up into Andrew’s touch. The sides of Andrew’s arms tighten around him as he trembles with his orgasm.

Neil huffs harshly as he glances down between his legs again, eyeing the come dribbled over his abdomen and the way Andrew twists his fingers around him to milk out another drop of come.

Silence falls heavily around them as Neil pulls out the other ear phone, no longer wanting to hear the sound of the announcers’ voices. His chest rises and falls quickly around harsh breaths. He can feel the throb of Andrew’s heart against his back, and he starts to move but Andrew plants his hands against Neil’s hips to stop him.

Andrew’s lips brush over his throat before he presses a soft kiss to his fast beating pulse. “What was the score?”

Neil huffs out a noise that he isn’t sure sounds more like a complaint or amusement. “Neil 1. Andrew 0.”

Andrew’s hands let him go as he moves back, but he doesn’t stray too far. He puts just enough space between them so he can lift the back of Neil’s shirt. Neil grabs his collar, pulling the shirt off to wipe at the come collected on his abdomen before turning to Andrew.

“But I can change that,” Neil mutters, eyes searching over the hungry look in Andrew’s face before glancing down at his lap.

Andrew’s fingers curl around the back of Neil’s neck, pulling him forward. The angle is awkward at first with the way he sits, but he adjusts himself so he can wrest his arms around Andrew’s head as he pulls Neil on top of him.

“Not sure this is the best method to get me to focus on the game,” Neil says, nudging their noses together.

“I was bored of watching you watch Exy,” Andrew says simply, tilting his chin. Neil swears he hears a quiet _Junkie_ before their lips slot together.


End file.
